Wollaton Hall
by Castalie
Summary: "Il méprise les autres, c'est pour cela que je ne le méprise pas." Ça y est, les membres du Capitol sont en vacances.. Alors quoi de mieux qu'une fête mondaine pour tous se retrouver plus calmement dans la chaleur de l'été ? Et si Eros s'invitait ?


Il est onze heures vingt-huit et les éclats du soleil chauffent doucement les peaux blanches des convives. Ils se cachent par des éventails qui les protègent de cette première exposition au soleil d'été. Une petite brise ne rafraîchit que trop peu l'air qui se fait vite étouffant.

C'est une petite réception mondaine, une «garden party» organisée dans la somptueuse résidence de Wollaton Hall. Beaucoup de personnes du Capitol y sont invités, il y a là presque toute la noblesse, la bourgeoisie et l'aristocratie. Ils ne se connaissent intimement que très peu, pourtant. Comme Effie Trinket, ils ont tous reçu une invitation simple, à prendre à déjeuner ensemble chaleureusement à partir de 11h. Rassurés de se retrouver entre «collègues», ils ont tous répondus présents, et le somptueux jardin du palais c'est bien vite remplis. Mentor, hôtesse, escorte, styliste..  
Les 74eme Hunger Games se sont terminés, et comme ils sont presque tous du ''gouvernement'', ils sont en vacances jusqu'à la prochaine édition des jeux -qui est déjà en préparation. Ils profitent alors de l'évènement pour se retrouver dans un contexte un peu plus estival.  
Il n'y avait guère trop d'enthousiasme dans l'air, mais ils étaient détendus. Chacun était calme et apte à discuter ou à faire des rencontres. Loin de toute l'agitation qui gagnait les districts, ils s'étaient reposés et la tension qu'avait provoqué cette année hors du commun était un peu retombée. L'ambiance était légère.  
À Wollaton Hall, on rit, on bois, on festival et on déjeune au couleur de Panem, sans encombre. Dans le meilleur des mondes, les gens s'assoient sur des tables rondes de 6 ou 7, où ils ne connaissent souvent pas grand monde, mais ils sympathisent vite. Les discussions et chuchotements vont bon trin. On trinque, le cristal vibre. Parfois, on retrouve des gens que l'on connait, mais le milieu est tellement vaste. Et si étroit, inaccessible à la fois.  
Effie, qui n'est pas si sociable qu'elle en à l'air, préféra une table où elle connaissait déjà tout le monde. D'un seul regard, elle put saluer Portia, Cressida, Octavia, Venia et Atala qui y étaient déjà. De loin, des gens l'apostrophèrent gentiment, comme Caesar Flickerman ou Claudius Templesmith. Elle reconnut quelques visages, dont celui de Seneca Crane qui, par surprise, était assis en face, à la table des plus charismatiques. Bientôt, les femmes jacassaient et faisaient les potins les plus malsains, alors que les hommes pour la plupart célibataires, faisaient 'leur marché' en quelques sortes. C'était parfois un peu immature comme ambiance, mais bon, on s'y faisait.  
Le cercle était très restreint : pas de tributs ni d'habitants de District, et pas de trop haut fonctionnaires, comme le président. L'ambiance était assez cosy donc.

Passé la joie modérée des retrouvailles, les nouveautés, les ragots et confidences, on radotait un peu à 13h et quelques. Alors Effie, qui plus que quiconque n'avait d'aucun intérêt de rester ici, observait les somptueux jardins. Il y avait des palmiers, des sapins et des pins.. des quantités astronomiques d'arbres forestiers, dont elle n'avait jamais apprit ni le nom ni la caractéristique, qui s'alignaient sur des centaines d'hectares. Il y avait aussi, proche d'eux, des cerfs et des daims. On entendait les pies, les corbeaux et les corneilles noires dans les branches. Certaines, curieuses, picorées, au sol, les miettes maladroitement tombées des assiettes des convives. La tête dans la nature, elle avait depuis longtemps décroché de la discussion de ces amies. C'est alors qu'Atala lui chuchota vivement :

**- Effie ! Effie !**  
Elle tourna la tête, surprise.  
Venia montra discrètement Haymitch de l'oeil. Il se trouvait debout à côté de leur table, et il avait visiblement demandé Effie. Toutes les autres filles avaient eut, à la table, une réaction d'ados : leurs joues rosies, elles étaient intimidées par cet homme qu'elles ne connaissaient pas et elles souriaient, les yeux baissés, gloussants quelques fois. Effie sourit timidement à Haymitch qui lui tendit la paume de sa main.

**- Oserais-je ? Demanda-t-il l'œil malicieux.**  
Elle le regarda avec un air de défi, et lui répondit que_ 'non'_. Toutes les tablées retinrent leur souffle. La pression dégagée par ce duo était assez intense. Il rit. Effie rit aussi fatalement et, les yeux plus doux, se leva, la main dans celle d'Haymitch. Sous les regards & les jacassements de tout le monde, ils empruntèrent une allée juste devant eux, qui s'enfonçait dans les jardins.

Ils marchèrent, des heures durant, se perdant, se faufilant entre les sentier forestier, tracés entre les arbres, qu'ils avaient empruntés. Le décors était sublime. Parfois, quelques animaux venaient surprendre Effie, ce qui amusait beaucoup Haymitch. Elle avait enfin trouvé une personne qu'elle connaissait et avec qui elle trouvait toujours quelque chose à dire. Ou alors, même s'ils ne disaient rien, c'était agréable. Elle s'alimentait de toute l'énergie qu'il dégageait. Ils s'entendaient un coup sur deux, mais surtout, ils se charriaient beaucoup. Avec douceur et malice, bien évidemment, mais attachement aussi. Dans tout les cas, elle était ravie d'être avec lui plutôt que d'être rester à la table.  
À 16h, ils avaient fait le tour de toutes les remarques et sarcasmes possible, alors ils marchaient en silence, le sourire au lèvres. Des imbéciles heureux en somme.  
Ils avaient contourné plusieurs jardin à la française, étaient passé par des jardins suspendus et là, ils furent étonnés de trouvé un toute petit dôme, comme un temple, qui semblait caché parmi toute la végétation alentour. Il sortait de nul part, demeurant secrètement en ces lieux.  
Elle pensa que seul celui qui l'avait construit, ou seul celui qui s'égarait pouvait tomber sur ce temple. Il n'était mentionné dans aucune carte des lieux, ni aucun plans. Elle n'était même pas que sur que le propriétaire eut été au courant de cet édifice.  
Ils s'avancèrent alors, en se regardant l'un l'autre, tout aussi surpris de ce débouché hasardeux.  
Le dôme était constitué de seulement 8 petites colonnes corinthiennes. Il était apparemment fait de marbre et de pierre dure,- autant dire qu'il devait être extrêmement vieux car c'était un style qui ne se faisait plus, et qui appartenait à une époque très lointaine. Il y avait aussi une statut, au centre. Ils entrèrent tous deux et Haymitch s'assit directement sur les bancs qui faisaient tout le tour des colonnes, à l'intérieur. Effie passa elle ses doigts sur les détails et les gravures délicates. Elle observa les 6 marches finement sculptées qui donnaient un accès royal au lieu. Et la statut, au centre, qui commencée à s'abimer. Il y avait une petite plaque argentée sur laquelle, parmi des milliers de traits et rayures, on voyait se dessiner le nom d'«Eros». Effie se redressa, droite comme un piquet, essayant d'oublier ce nom. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu, essaya de trouver un objet qui pouvait retenir son attention mais son regard se déporta vers Haymitch. Il souriait comme un enfant qui allait avouer quelque chose.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai un cheveux qui frise ? **  
Il la rassura et leva les yeux au plafond. Elle l'imita.

_« TEMPLE D'AMOUR, À V. DE A. »_

**- Oh c'est.. **Sa voix était comme titubante. **  
- Sympathique comme cadeau hein? J'espère au moins que ça lui a plu. Il rigola.  
- Raffinée. **Elle toussa légèrement et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
Son énorme jupe s'étant prise sous ses pieds, elle implora les saints et, accablé de tout les noms, il réagit très vite en s'écartant d'elle.  
**- MA JUPE ! Haymitch !  
- En même temps, ce n'est pas tâche aisée que de l'éviter. Tu as vu la taille de la bête?  
- C'est de la haute couture.  
- Il manquerait plus que ce n'en soit pas !  
**Elle lui lança un regard dédaigneux qui le fit sourire. Sa manière de ne jamais la prendre au sérieux la mettait dans tout ses états. Elle ne supportait pas ses rires impromptus et indélicat parfois.  
Elle finit par analyser sa tenue, commençant à douter de son goût. Pourtant, elle s'était trouvée ravissante dans son immense jupe avec un tissu à effet ''patchwork'', et à la profonde couleur bleu marine. C'est vrai que ses 10 jupons étaient peut être grossissants, mais elle avait contrasté en mettant une veste en cuir noir serrée à la taille, qui lui donnait des courbes de folies. Son chapeau bleu assorti et ces tulipes noires lui avaient été gracieusement offerts par Venia, mais quoi qu'il en soit, tout était d'elle dans l'organisation de la tenue. Même son chignon lisse noir ébène, ses sourcils fournis et ses yeux foncés avait été improvisés/inventés pour aller en harmonie avec le reste. Elle le regarda et il fut assez amusé, une fois de plus, par sa mine déconfite et son air de chien battue. Il posa sa main sur celle d'Effie.

**- Tu es parfaite.  
**Ses épaules se relâchèrent et elle lui sourit, heureuse.  
**- Tu sais.. Souvent, dans ces situations là, l'homme dit à la femme qu'elle est encore plus magnifique qu'Aphrodite elle même, et cette dernière lance une malédiction qui le poursuivra etc.. Voudrais tu que j'essaye?  
- Devant Eros ? **Lui répondit-elle joueuse. **  
- Oserais-je ? **  
Elle le regarda. Elle le scruta. Elle pénétra ses yeux, son âme, traversa ses nerfs et ses veines, pris le contrôle de son cerveau. Elle arriva au cœur. Et il l'embrassa.

* * *

EDIT :  
- La demeure Wollaton Hall existe vraiment (et est vraiiiment magnifique !). En faite, c'est le Manoir de_ Bruce Wayne/Batman_ dans ses films. :3  
- Pour les jardins, je me suis plutôt inspiré des jardins à la française et de ceux de_ Versailles_ (pour avoir un peu une idée de la bête xD)  
- & pour la tenue d'Effie, j'ai pris comme modèle le croquis absolument sublime de **FashionARTventures** qui s'appelle **_Organdy Tulle Sheer Fabrics. _**(le tuto de son dessin est sur Youtube : _SHEER FABRICS and CHIFFON Tutorial: How to illustrate fabrics in fashion sketch_)

Voilàà. Merci d'avoir lu, et merci pour tout les gentils messages de certain(e)s en inbox :3  
xx


End file.
